The invention relates generally to spray nozzles for discharging fluid, and more particularly to a spray nozzle assembly having multiple spray nozzles for discharging fluid from a selected spray nozzle.
Spray nozzles are often used to alter the flow of fluid from a fluid source, such as from a pressure washer. The nozzles are typically used to create a fan spray of fluid droplets from a solid stream of fluid, and can be configured to produce different fan spray patterns, different flow rates, or different droplet sizes.
Different spray configurations are desirable in different applications. For example, it may be desirable to use a high velocity and relatively solid stream of fluid for difficult cleaning operations such as removing rust or paint from surfaces. Alternatively, it may be desirable to use a low velocity, dispersed stream of fluid for delicate cleaning operations such as cleaning an automobile.
Individual nozzles are available to provide different spray patterns. A female quick connect connector may be mounted on the free end of the fluid source for receiving a male end of the nozzle. When a different spray pattern is desired, the nozzle can be quickly detached from the fluid source and replaced with a different nozzle. Although this works well, it can be difficult to keep track of the different nozzles. The traditional quick connect connection may also be difficult to operate.
Nozzles are also available that adjust to provide a high pressure spray pattern at one setting and a low pressure, dispersed spray pattern at another setting. But the settings included with these nozzles may not always provide the exact spray pattern or flow rate desired. Moreover, the desired setting and spray pattern may be difficult to maintain.
It is known to mount multiple different nozzles on a turret which can be rotated to selectively align one of the different nozzles with a fluid source. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,134 (Hickson et al.) discloses such a nozzle assembly that mounts directly on the wand of a pressure washer. Spray nozzles are carried by a turret of the assembly to selectively move one of the nozzles into position for attaching directly to the free end of the wand. The free end of the wand has a female quick connect connector for receiving a male end of the selected nozzle. However, only the quick connect connection holds the nozzle and turret in position for spraying.
Also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,427 (Conroy) discloses a nozzle assembly in which a turret carries spray nozzles for selective alignment with a fluid outlet. To extend the turret to index the nozzles, a handle is rotated to move the turret out of a housing at which time an alignment pin must be pulled to rotate the turret to select a different nozzle. Manipulating both the handle and alignment pin to change nozzles is inconvenient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a spray nozzle assembly that securely holds selected spray nozzles in position for discharging fluid from a fluid source and allows easy interchange from one spray nozzle to a different spray nozzle.